


Arrest Me

by Sebattini (blueaway)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Bucky, Cop!Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Gangster!Bucky Barnes, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Sebattini





	Arrest Me

巷尾传来的笑声喧闹又嚣张，夜间昏黄的灯光将他们的影子映在肮脏的砖墙上，水管滴渗的污水在阴暗的角落积了一滩，滴水声在他们嬉笑后的短暂无言中清晰可闻。

Rogers警官听着啤酒瓶碰撞和扑克拍地的声音，他们聊着的偷窃经历，还有他们粗鄙色情的玩笑话，慢步绕进了巷子里。他没打算悄无声息地把他们逮个正着，这些混日子的家伙已经光明正大地把这里当做他们的俱乐部了。于是他沉稳的脚步声渐渐踏入他们的喧笑里，皮鞋跟一下下踏着地板，像是在给他们发出入侵的警号。巷尾嚣张的兴致渐渐被警觉搅得稀稀落落。

“嘘，傻逼，听见没？有人来了。”

“不就他妈是个人吗，就算是个条子我也能用这个酒瓶把他打出屎。”

“或者捅爆他菊花。”

“哈哈哈我操——”那操着布鲁克林黑人腔的家伙停下笑声，转而低语，“等这家伙来了你就拿这个给他爆，来来来拿着。”

“Fuck you nigga, go fuck yourself！”

“得了，就算那条子是Rogers又怎样，我们有Jimmy啊，你说是不是啊Jimmy？”

“闭——嘴。”

倚在角落的Bucky恨不得把酒瓶塞到Frankie的嘴里，却又想勾住他的肩膀大肆说：是啊有我Jimmy谁他妈还怕Steve Rogers？

可他叫那些多舌的家伙闭嘴后就什么都说了，他抱着胳膊等，等那人走近，脑后抵着的墙砖放大了逼近的脚步声，脏墙上的身影逐渐变大，他的心跳也随之震颤。那些家伙还在吵，直到Rogers拿着警棍站在他们面前。警帽檐的阴影遮挡了大半张脸，只露出鼻尖和紧抿的薄唇。

Bucky把卫衣帽拨了下来，对上那双在暗处闪着黯淡寒光的蓝眼。有什么突然在那双眼睛里融化了，但又立即结回成冰，转移视线。

“听说你们的酒瓶很厉害，能把人打出屎。”他右手握着警棍，在左手心敲了敲，金属碰撞皮肉发出厚重的闷声，“那——你们觉得这根家伙怎么样？”

没人做声。

他走上前踢了一个绿酒瓶，瓶身磨过粗糙的地面，滚到其中一个蹲在地上抓着扑克牌的人脚边。

“这是我第二次见着你了，小鬼。我怀疑那些向我们投诉的女士当中还有你妈，你真该听听她怎么说的。”

Bucky咬着下唇发出一声嗤笑，摇了摇头。

“Barnes，”Rogers拖长了声音，朝他走近。

Bucky扬起下巴略带轻蔑地看着他逼近的脸，可当Rogers向他伸出手的时候，他还是躲闪地缩了缩肩。

而Rogers的手只是落在他耳后的墙面，手指沾了沾他们刚在墙上喷的“D.I.C.K.”涂鸦，旁边还画了一根大胡子卡通阳具。

“你跟我走。”

这次是另一个家伙在他们身后偷笑。Rogers转过头瞪他，“还是说，你想跟我走？”

他摇头。

“那你最好闭嘴。”

D.I.C.K.的其他人看着他们的Jimmy戴上卫衣帽，给他们竖了个友好的中指，然后跟着Rogers警官走出了阴暗的小巷。

*

两人沉默地走了一段路，Rogers低头看自己被街灯照得发亮的皮鞋尖，Bucky双手插在卫衣口袋里，看见地面的烟头会时不时踢上一脚。

“So, Jimmy?”Rogers侧过脸看他，紧绷的嘴角终于放松，轻笑了一声，“那些蠢货就这样叫你？”

Bucky耸肩，不说话。

Rogers放慢脚步等他走到自己肩旁，好笑地看着他卫衣帽下的圆脸。

“把帽子放下行吗Bucky，你这样子简直像个因为偷了同学一支钢笔就被警官带走的初中生。”

Bucky瞪了他一眼，没一会儿自己也跟着笑了，摇着头拨下帽子。

“哦，长官，很抱歉我偷了那个肥佬的钢笔，你今晚要带我去哪——惩罚我啊？”

“Bucky，”他顿了顿，“说真的，别再跟他们鬼混了。”

“操，你能别这么像我妈嘛，Steve。”Bucky又狠狠踢了一个烟头。

“你以前不会这样的。”

“那我以前说什么？噢，我是说‘亲爱的Stevie我来帮你做作业吧’，‘Stevie你走开这些家伙我来对付’或者是‘天啊Stevie你再这样我就不跟你玩了’？”Bucky故意把声音变得柔软尖细，一脸挑衅和不屑。

Rogers继续笑，“我没说你以前不说粗口，你可是说过‘Steve Rogers你个傻逼你最好早点给我滚回来别他妈让我像个蠢婊那样等那么久’的人。”

“你想我怎样。”

现在几近午夜，走出那个巷子以后，这条偏僻的小路上就看不见其他人影了。Rogers压低声音。

“我想——我想你离那些傻逼远点，”他用警棍把Bucky的身体拉近圈入臂弯，“然后跟我混。”

他们停在了巡警室门口。Bucky被警官搂着，顺势取下了他裤间的手铐。

“这样啊，那你先闭上眼睛。”

“怎么——”

“闭上眼睛。然后闭嘴。”Bucky摘下他的帽子戴在自己头上，从口袋取出一个眼罩蒙住了他的眼睛。

Rogers眼前一片黑，但也不打算拒绝。他听着Bucky取下他的钥匙打开门，连扯带推把他按进办公椅，把他的双手用手铐固定在椅扶上。

而手铐并没有拷牢。

*

Bucky在他面前脱光衣服，除了那顶警帽。他解下Rogers的皮带，拉开裤链掏出他半硬的性器，不紧不慢地舔弄他的前端。湿濡的舌尖挑拨着他开始膨胀的欲望，Rogers忍不住颤栗，倒吸了一口凉气，挺腰把阴茎往深处送，让那暖湿的小嘴完全裹住自己，前端挤进他窄小的喉道口，随后听见一声抗拒的呻吟。

“你把我铐起来就是为了这个？”Rogers看不见他的表情，但光想到Bucky灵活的舌头在红唇外饥渴探索，睫毛扑扇，认真得睁不开眼的样子，他就硬得厉害。

Bucky没回答，含着他的阴茎继续舔弄吞吐，把他撩拨得愈发硬挺，用右手环住了柱身，跟着嘴唇来回抽动。不久手指便沾满了唾液和前液，他用湿津的手指撑开自己的后穴，中指缓缓插入嫩口时，他含着Rogers的粗大发出含糊的叫声。

他没打算把Rogers舔到射，手指进入体内以后他就把注意力放在给自己做扩张了，指节撑开内壁，指尖寻探激点，缓慢进出，却不那么从容。他有点慌忙地继续用舌头挑拨Rogers，忍受他时不时挺腰强加给他的深喉，加之自己身后略为粗暴的手指，唇间溢出的呻吟愈发颤抖。

Rogers双手被手铐拴着，他知道自己的左手并没有拷牢，随时可以挣脱。这样的折磨撩人得抓狂，可他决定把主导权交给Bucky——暂且交给他。他可以把他牵到悬崖火狱天堂或是糖果屋，而真正掌控绳索的一直都是Rogers，随时都可以将他扯回缚牢在手心。

他被Bucky服侍得直喘气，直到他感觉到Bucky松开嘴，然后那具身体压了上来，办公椅承受着两个男人的重量发出咿呀的噪音。

“想要我的洞吗，警官？”Bucky低沉的声音来到他耳边，字字间隙还带着喘息。

Rogers只是扯扯嘴角笑了一下。

“唔——看哪，我的屁股夹着你的大家伙蹭啊蹭，我的乳头都已经挺起来了，想要你吸呢——你要是想咬的话也可以。然后你操我，迟早的，把我的屁屁打得啪啪响，你红色的手印留在上面，你打得好狠哪，又红又肿，怎么都褪不去，这样的话我会脱下裤子给他们看，叫他们在布鲁克林的每一面墙都喷上你手印的涂鸦。好不好？警官？”可他什么都还没做，只是轻轻吻了Rogers的耳垂，缠绵地问道，“ **好不好** ？”

Rogers已经浑身滚烫，挺立的性器已经抵着他的臀缝，却不能决定什么时候才能进去。

“啧啧啧，”他笑着摇头，紧咬牙关，“Barnes啊Barnes，你要是敢把屁股给其他人看——”

Bucky的舌头滑进他的嘴唇，堵住了他的话。而这是此时Rogers不可多得的夺回主导的机会。他用他舌头有力的肌肉抵弄另一片软舌，连吻带咬地似要把他的唇融进自己口中，直到Bucky把自己被贪婪吸吮的嘴唇狠狠移开，用一个响亮的水啵声结束了这个绵长湿濡的舌吻。

他撑开自己被欲望神经挑弄得兴奋张合的小穴，握着Rogers的硬挺对准坐了下去。他坐得极慢，Rogers感受着自己的肉刃一路碾过他柔软的内壁，被他温暖的肉体紧紧吸附，像是打开上帝专为他们造的一个机关，天生就该如此交合。Bucky扶着他的肩膀在他耳边吐出痛苦难耐又如释重负的长叹，直到前端触及机关深处的秘密，让他尖叫着绷直了上身，突兀的声音暗藏的魔法似乎下一刻就会将暗室点亮。

Rogers已经被点燃了。他能感觉到Bucky两腿大张，搭在办公椅的扶手上，腿上的皮肤紧贴他禁锢的双臂。他往上用力一顶，让身上的捣蛋鬼发出变了音色的呻吟。

“Buck，你叫得就像只发情的母鹿——那些叫你Jimmy的傻逼永远不会知道。”说着他又挺了挺胯，Bucky的叫声开始颤抖。

“啊……你是……你是个混蛋……”

“你每次都这么说。等下你就会要死要活地叫我宝贝了。”

“才不会——呜——”

他的下巴抵在Rogers被扯乱了的领口边，急促地喘气，帽檐刮着Rogers的鼻梁，把头上的警帽蹭得歪歪斜斜。

等喘过气来，他就紧揪着Rogers的肩膀，在他腿上来回挪动自己的臀部，穴口咬着肉棒一吞一吐，每一次猝不及防的重击刺激着他穴内的激点，还有胸前的两颗红乳粒。

Rogers被蒙着眼，向前将一个深吻印在Bucky的一片皮肤上，搏动的血管抵着他的嘴唇，喉结跟着呻吟来回移位。这是颈部。他低下头，伸出舌头一路摸索他的肌肤，直到舌尖碰到他挺立的乳尖，开始贪婪地吮舔刮咬，牙齿刮磨他乳头的嫩皮，Bucky吃痛得骂着断续的脏话，却任他蹂躏自己的前胸，继续发狂似的在他身上磨蹭蹦跃。

直到Rogers挣脱左手的手铐，把发麻的左臂从Bucky腿下移开，抓住他的臀瓣泄欲揉捏，狠狠扇下一掌。

“啊——你怎么——”没等他回过神，又一掌更用力地扇了下去，他再次尖叫，性器却因这种刺激完全勃起。

“就你这伎俩还想混？”Rogers把另一只手铐也解开了，从他腿下拔出手臂的时候Bucky重心一倾，环住了Rogers的脖子。Rogers用解缚的手抓住Bucky的臀瓣，开始了更快的抽插，肉体高速碰撞的声音和间断的掌掴声充斥了整间暗室，Rogers被蒙蔽的眼前甚至都能看见淫靡的身体摩出了火光，或者溅出了情液。

他摘下眼罩，适应了昏暗的视域后，他看见把警帽戴歪的Bucky正张开双唇上气不接下气地喘息呻吟，嘴角旁借着暗光溢出唾液的水光。他扶过他的脸再次和他接吻，吻得比前一次深情，这样的Bucky让他想要一边色情地欺负他一边对他说纯洁的情话。而他的情话全咽在了这个吻里。

他抽出阴茎，抱着Bucky的身体站起来，转身把他按进办公椅，分开他的双腿搭在扶手上然后再一次进入。而这次Rogers用一只手捂住了他的嘴，听着从指缝漏出压抑的呻吟和急喘。他摸向他们交合的位置，穴口内可怜的嫩肉被柱身磨得翻进翻出，可他不留情又将一根手指挤进，把穴口撑得更大了。

“呜……啊……要更多……”Bucky的嘴被他捂着，一边挣脱一边含糊地念叨。他把手伸向贴在自己小腹上的阴茎，却被Rogers一手抓牢。嘴被放开后他又开始喃喃吐脏话，甩开Rogers的手，然后又被抓住。这时身下又挤进了一根手指，他开始放声大叫，生理泪水把眼眶蓄得滚烫。

Rogers听着他的哭音把第三根手指捅了进去，另一只手紧紧抓住他不安分的两只手腕，直到他射在体内，拔出性器时精液顺着淌出，沾满手指。可阴茎未得到抚慰的Bucky还在高潮边缘挣扎，他再次被抱起放在办公桌边，双腿已经酸软无力，用手肘撑着桌面。

他的臀部被抓着抬起，Rogers湿黏的手掌打在了他的右臀，响亮一记。

“啊——哈——再来……”

身后的人沉笑一声，又在他左臀给了一下。

“哈啊……哈……警官，你就这点本事吗？”说着他扶正了头顶的警帽，挺了挺屁股，用沾着泪的双眼挑衅地看着Rogers。

Rogers拿起桌边的警棍，“那你要尝尝这个吗？”他把棍身夹进他的臀缝上下摩擦，头靠在他肩上吮咬他的耳垂。

Bucky心跳加速，冰冷的棍身磨过他的穴口，没开电源的警棍都像是有几伏电压按进了他体内。他还没想好怎么回答，警棍就开始轻轻敲打他的臀肉了，试探了几下后落在屁股上的是重重一记——力度只是比之前几下重了一点，可沉重的金属打在柔软的臀肉上，还是留下一道笔直的深色红痕。

“操——啊——不要这个不要这个，Stevie，Stevie，我要你的手，求你……”他咬住了一根手指的关节，扭动臀部躲闪那根警棍。

Rogers的分身看见这样的Bucky又一次变得兴致勃勃。他撑开湿淌的洞口再次进入，把他的双手反扣在背后抓住，时不时往他屁股上抽打，任他趴在桌面哭叫。当Rogers听见他声音里酝酿的高潮时，一只手抓住Bucky的性器，用拇指堵住了他的射精口。

“操你，让我射啊——呜……啊……就要到了，让我去……”Bucky难受得开始抽咽。

“回答我今晚给你的问题，”Rogers愈加用力地往深处捅，“确切来说是要求。”

“呜啊……好……好的……我答应你……”

Rogers的拇指依然不动。

“Steve，Stevie……宝贝？宝——警官，警官，我答应你，你要我怎样都好，”他顿了会，脸埋在颤抖的臂弯里止不住喘气，头上戴着的警帽掉在了桌面上，“抓住我，逮捕我，警官……逮捕我。求求你了——让我去——”

Rogers的拇指松开，Bucky苦苦积蕴的快感全然喷射而出，极度的欢愉冲上头脑瞬间淹没一切，徒劳张着嘴却什么都叫不出了。

这时他身后反扣的双手被手铐拷牢。

“如你所愿。”Rogers凑到他脸边啄了他的嘴唇。

*

Frankie摸了摸墙上的手印涂鸦，旁边写的“S.G.R.”三个字母还没干透。

“喂，你说Jimmy那小子最近去哪浪了？”

“鬼知道，上次被那条子带走之后就不见踪影了。”

“那条子对他有意思。肯定被操了。”

“哼，操他娘的Jimmy，混球一个，没准他玩的是亨利五世那套把戏。”

“哦哈哈，什么走出lowlifes投向noble princes？狗屎鬼扯。”

…… 

他们呼出的烟怎么也飘不出这个又矮又小的脏巷子。

 

 


End file.
